My Beloved Bunny
by Beri-Sasakoe
Summary: Palutena enjoys to steal Power-Ups from the Mario Brothers and forcing Lucina to use them. With Easter coming up, the Goddess of Light has the perfect plan set up involving a heroic king and his descendent, who just so happens to be her girlfriend. Lucina knows Palutena is up to no good, but things aren't always what they seem. One-shot, PalutenaxLucina.


**First story uploaded! A Palucina one-shot, rated T to be safe!**

**I do not own Super Smash Bros., Kid Icarus, or Fire Emblem.**

Easter time was rearing its head around the corner, and everyone in the Smash Mansion prepared heavily for it. Easter wasn't as much a big deal as it was the previous years, but being as there were many more younger Smashers participating, the older Smashers wanted to make it special.

Lucina never got to enjoy Easter back in Ylisse much, being as the whole conflict with Grima never gave her any happy memories. Palutena knew this, and decided to go all out just to make the holiday memorable. Of course, this meant trouble for the female lord, who was suspicious all weekend because Palutena hadn't bothered her much at all. Ever since that whole ordeal with the Tanooki Power-Up, in fact, Palutena hasn't bugged Lucina to try another item, when Lucina knew she had many more for her to try. Currently, she was in the lounge with her mother Robin and her ancestor Marth, as if all having a little family bonding time. "Lucina, why aren't you spending time with Palutena, hm? I figured you two would be together at this time of the year." Robin asked her daughter. "…She's up to something. She's been awfully quiet." Lucina replied, crossing her arms and squinting her eyes at seemingly nothing. Marth felt a bead of sweat run down the side of his head as he shifted uncomfortably. Lucina noted this, looking up at her ancestor. "Marth? Is something bothering you?" She asked skeptically. "N-No! Not at all!" Marth felt a pair of watchful eyes looking at him, belonging to neither Robin nor Lucina. He heard the sound of impatient tapping, a sort of cue for him. "Ah, Robin, do you mind if I steal your daughter for a little bit? I need to speak with her." Lucina's eyes narrowed at Marth, feeling like indeed something was up. "Hm? Oh, no, not at all. Behave yourself, Luci." Robin said, giggling slightly when she saw the annoyed look on Lucina's face. "Mother, I am not a child…" She grumbled, getting up and following Marth to wherever it was he was taking her. All the while, she felt something following her, a chill rushing up her spine.

"Marth? Where are you taking me?" The female lord asked, becoming honestly a bit afraid from the feeling she was getting. Marth stood quiet, in fact he began to pick up the pace, leaving Lucina to walk faster to not lose him. Soon she found herself in the basement of the mansion, a grey, not-vacant section. Marth looked around, looking worried, making Lucina feel panicked. "M-Marth…?" Before she could question him further, the sounds of high heels approaching them resounded in the air. "M-My apologies, Lucina…But I fear what that woman would do to me if I didn't do what she told me to…" Marth admitted, bolting from the basement and locking the door on his way out.

"I'm not letting you treat this holiday like any other day, Luci dear~"

Lucina felt her body turn to solid stone at the voice, her mind shutting down. Palutena emerged from the shadows of the basement, holding what looked like a carrot. Just at the sight of it, Lucina was terrified. She instantly made a run for it, banging at the exit desperately. The one time she doesn't have her Falchion with her…

"Lucina, hun. We've been through this over and over. Just this once, cooperate? It's Easter, we need a bunny!" (So that's what that carrot is…) Lucina thought to herself. Lucina calmed down, turning around slowly and looking at the goddess. "Why can't you be the bunny…?" She asked quietly. "Because, silly, I want you to be the bunny!" (Well, what was I expecting…If only Yarne or Panne were here…one of them could have been the Easter Bunny…) Lucina sighed, slumping over in defeat. "That's a good girl! Now, take this. You'll stay here until tomorrow morning to surprise the kids." Palutena told her. "I'll be staying here all night?!" The blunette exclaimed. "Mhm~!" Once again, she sighed, simply grabbing the Super Carrot, instantly changing in appearance.

As if she was always destined to have some perverted change, she didn't exactly approve of this. Weren't the Mario games child friendly?!

Instead of just gaining rabbit ears like she hoped for, she gained a rather...suggestive outfit. It was one of those playboy bunny outfits: the traditional bunny ears and tail, stockings, white gloves, and a leather blue torso cover. It almost made her feel envious of other girls who had a much bigger chest than her, but regardless, she complained heavily. "T-THIS ISN'T E-EVEN APPROPRIATE! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO APPROACH KIDS LIKE THIS?!" She exclaimed. "It's easy, deary~ Just go up to them and hand them their Easter basket. I thought you knew that?" Palutena teased. "T…That's not what I meant! I can't go delivering baskets looking like this!" She protested. "Mhm, yes you can. Now, stop complaining. Just go to sleep now, you have to be up early to hide all the Easter eggs before anyone wakes up. Lucina stared at her girlfriend, wondering if she knew this would happen. Knowing her, she probably did.

"…Where am I even going to sleep?..." She shyly asked. Palutena just pulled out the futon she had stored here. Lucina stared at the futon, the back at Palutena. "Do you honestly expect me to sleep wearing this?" She asked. The goddess only nodded her head, smiling. "And I will be joining you~" She added, pulling out her own Super Carrot and using it on herself, gaining the same appearance as Lucina, only with a green coloration. Lucina blushed, holding her hand up to her nose. "It's not nice to stare, you know~ Now come to bed, we have a big day tomorrow." The greenette commanded. Lucina didn't rebel, climbing into the bed slowly. She heated up when she felt Palutena join her, trying not to just die right there. Sure, they sleep in the same bed everyday, but the outfits made everything worse for the poor lord. Palutena only added to that by pulling her in close in a spooning position, making for a long and difficult night.

Only getting a few hours of sleep, Lucina would get a rude awakening as her green haired lover slammed her staff on the ground, shaking the entire floor and making a loud clang. Lucina grumbled, getting up groggily. "About time, sleepyhead~! We need to hurry!" The goddess rushed her, dragging her out of bed. "…What…time is it?..." The still sleepy lord asked. "6 in the morning. Most of the kids will be up in another hour or so,; you know how they are during holidays." The greenette answered, freshening up herself and Lucina.

Quietly, the duo slipped from the basement, holding the eggs Palutena had prepared. The eggs had a variety of things in them—small candies, money, etc. Carefully they planted the eggs in various locations in the mansion, trying their best not to wake anyone up. Lucina made her eggs not that difficult to find, while the ones Palutena hid were slightly harder to find. After running throughout the mansion for half an hour, they finally hid all the eggs. Lucina was breathing heavily afterwards, being as she walked around the entire expansive mansion. Palutena on the other hand barely broke a sweat.

"Admit it, you had fun hiding the eggs~" Palutena said, bringing a smile to the princess' face. "…Yea, I did. Just tiring. Where did you put everyone's basket?" She asked, looking up at her. "They're all in the basement. We'll hand them out once the hunt is finished. Speaking of which, everyone should be waking up right about now. Sure enough, the opening of room doors was heard. "Lucina, quick. We need to hide!" "Huh, why—" Palutena quickly grabbed her hand, running to their room and locking the door. "As much as I'd love to watch everyone, we're the Easter Bunnies, remember? We can't be seen." She answered the lord's unspoken question. "Oh, see." She said, trying not to sound disappointed. Without her noticing, Palutena grabbed something from under the nightstand, walking back and tapping Lucina on her shoulder. Despite the goddess normally being the fun loving tease who never showed anyone any signs of fear, she was practically trembling at this point. For several months they had been together, and she loved that princess with all her heart, and maybe the timing or situation didn't seem fit, but it was now or never.

When Lucina turned around, she froze in complete shock. Palutena was kneeling down on one knee, holding out a ring with an azure gemstone in the center of it. Even Palutena was stuck on what to say, but the words just came out.

"Luci…Lucina. We may have only been together for a few months, but I love you dearly. Here I am, a goddess, proposing to a mortal. That being said…will you marry me, Lucina?..." There was utter silence. All the noises coming from the hall outside was being completely blocked off. Lucina was paralyzed. It wasn't long before she felt her eyes beginning to water, a genuine smile of happiness forming on her face. She tackled Palutena, hugging her tightly while sobbing lightly. "P-Palutena…of course!" She exclaimed, not caring for the awkwardness of the situation. Palutena hugged her new fiancé, slipping the ring on her finger. Palutena got up, whirling Lucina around in a circle and plating a kiss on her lips, gaining a happy kiss back from the princess. "As much as I want to spend time with you alone, we have a job that we'll complete together. C'mon, lets go spread happiness together~" She said, opening the door and leading the way to the basement without being seen. Lucina followed eagerly, holding onto the hand of the goddess.

The day had been wonderful, not only for the couple, but for the Smashers as well. Everyone did a double take seeing Palutena and Lucina in their outfits, but laughed it off, as the children didn't care—they just wanted their baskets of sweets. When all was said and done, Palutena, full of pride, stood on the table at the center of the main hall, earning strange glances from the Smashers.

"Everyone, I have something to say." She announced, and Lucina felt her cheeks beginning to turn red, knowing what she was to announce. The goddess took a deep breath, looking dead at Lucina. "…Lucina and I are getting married~" She said, instantly earning a loud explosion of gasps and cheers, from Pit, Robin, and Chrom especially. Robin cried tears of joy for her daughter while Pit was sputtering nonsense. Palutena pulled Lucina up on the table, embracing her and kissing her in front of everyone, feeling happier than she ever was in her life.


End file.
